Nie Xiaoqian
is an AI that used to be from the theme park Liao Zhai centered around ghosts. The park was abandoned due to the AI being completed, and Yan Chixia and Ning Caichen had taken shelter there due to having no money. Nie Xiaoqian had fallen in love with Ning Caichen while they were there, and became friends with Yan Chixia. One day, mysterious figures approached the owner of the park, Pu Songling, and many of the AI started being turned into demon viruses. Nie Xiaoqian had already started to have been affected, but Yan Chixia and Ning Caichen worked to get her out of Liao Zhai, which was transformed into Ghost City. Ning Caichen had stayed behind to buy enough time for Nie Xiaoqian, and had been captured by Hei Shan. Hei Shan was the leader of the demons and the first AI there to become one, and was mad at Nie Xiaoqian's "betrayal", and made plans to take control of Ning Caichen and use him to kill her. Nie Xiaoqian and Yan Chixia fought off many demons when Ghost City had teleported to Taixue, and attacked Painted Skin when she was trying to use a disguise to attack Sima Qian and the others. They explained their situation (with Nie Xiaoqian saying she is a ghost that shouldn't exist) and how they wanted to rescue Ning Caichen from Ghost City, but were unable to do so because of the firewall surrounding it. They managed to find Lao Shan Daoshi, who could break the barrier, and they get inside Ghost City. Nie Xiaoqian is able to access a map of Ghost City due to being an AI, so they are able to get through the constantly shifting structure of the place. Nie Xiaoqian ties a ribbon between the members of the group so they don't get lost, but Painted Skin soon returns and cuts the ribbon so a fog envelops them and they get separated. Most of the group is able to get back together, and they save Ning Caichen from Hei Sha. They determine that in order to get rid of all the demons, they need to deal with Pu Songling. Ning Caichen is opposed to the idea as it may cause Nie Xiaoqian to disappear, but she scolds him for thinking that because she shouldn't exist to begin with. Pu Songling soon appears and they manage to defeat him, and Nie Xiaoqian points out his source of power to Sima Qian. However, while Sima Qian tries to extract it, Pu Songling gets up and grabs Nie Xiaoqian by the neck, and deflects an attack from Yan Chixia while doing so. Ban Chao comes out of a mysterious hole and cuts off Pu Songling's hands (although they regenerate), and Pu Songling leaves after warning them about a new chapter of fear that will begin. Nie Xiaoqian was drained of all her demonic power and needed immediate medical attention. Yan Chixia and Lao Shan Daoshi attempt to help her recover, but their magical energy is incompatible with the demonic energy Nie Xiaoqian needs. After the group runs into Zi Gu and Gu Tu, Gu Tu gives her some pills from Moon Rabbit to help her recover temporarily. Yan Chixia and Ning Caichen then leave the group in order to find more help for her. Background Quest Appearances * The Painted Skin Ghost (Story only) * Hei Shan: The Mind Deprivation * Terror Reincarnated (Story only) * A Ray of Light (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia